Valentine Ritual
by Radeakins
Summary: This is my first Story on this site, and its a BB/Rae oneshot. Don't flame a first timer.


I do not own the Teen Titans or DC comics, this is just a fan fiction and have not made any form of revenue from its production. No-one can sue me now, haha!

Valentine Surprises

It was a crisp spring evening in Jump City in late March. The city was quiet and peaceful as the lights of the skyscrapers were slowly switched off one by one.

The only noise, the only loud rhythmic sound in the bay came from the solitary rocky island with the T-shaped building.

The Titans were celebrating Valentines. Yeah! This right, Valentines!

Due to the conflict between them and the Brotherhood of Evil, they wanted to catch up on things and events they had missed. Valentines being one of the missed holidays, and with the charming persuasion of a certain beautiful alien, a bash was laid on.

With the other Titans invited and the resident super hero's attending, it was an enjoyable evening, with the added bonus of Russian Vodka, home made Tequila (from Red Star and Mos I Menos) and an assortment of mixers.

The main room was a wash of techno lighting and music. Ladies waiting patiently for a dance with a certain gentlemen and the gentlemen doing likewise.

The respective couples stayed together, mainly Starfire and Robin and Jinx and Kid Flash.

All the single ladies wanted to dance with Aqualad and the gents had their eyes set on Argent.

One lady was not amongst the group of singles or in any group for that matter. Raven sat in the corner reading a book, whilst wearing ear plugs.

Everyone knew to leave her alone or face her vengeance. They were lucky to have her in attendance and they wanted to keep it that way.

But there is always one persistent person in a crowd. And everyone knew who it was in this crowd, but for those who don't know, it's Beastboy.

He made his way over to Raven for a little chat with the intent of making her join in.

"Hello Beastboy!" she said as he approached with faltering with her reading. "Your going to ask me to join in, correct?" She looked up to face him and as she removed her earplugs.

"Er, yeah!" she had him but then again, he was predictable at times.

"This is the third time tonight and for the third time, my answer will not change!" she said in her bland tone.

"I know, but I each time I ask, I don't get a reason why?" He said rather annoyed.

Raven sighed in frustration, he just couldn't get it. "You know I'm not from Earth and you also know I do not partake in the events!"

"Yeah, but..."

"I don't participate because by all probability, I'll be turning into the laughing stock of the party!" Sound reasoning considering the amount of pranks this bunch pull on each other. She and Starfire where the only exceptions. Everyone else pulls pranks on each other until the cows came home. The already had been planks like spiders in drinks, super glue on the toilet seat and Asa-Bass on the loud speakers.

Now Beastboy was annoyed. "Excuses, excuses. Come on, Raven, join us for at least one party game!"

"Will it stop you from badgering me?" She wanted to set terms.

"Totally!". He didn't to loose this, getting her to agree with anything was rare.

"All right! The next party game but after that you leave me in peace, understand!" She dictated.

"I completely understand!"

"Good, so call me when it begins, if there will be one!" she said as she replaced her earplugs and returned to her book.

They had a while to wait, Raven just sat in the corner and reading page after page as everyone else danced, joked on each other and traded crime fighting stories in drunken tones.

Cyborg was in charge of music but was having an argument with Red Star, wanting a traditional Russian song. Robin was in charge of nibbles and drinks, and becoming more comical with every drink he downed, to a point where food resembled Starfires cooking.

Starfire herself was enjoying a girly chat with Cole, Jinx and Argent. Everyone else was dancing and Speedy insisted that he could break dance. He could to a degree break something but it wasn't dancing. Everyone was betting weather he would break his spine or his legs first.

Once Robin had finished cooking every last bit of food, it was time for a party game and it would be the last of the night.

"Right! Time for a party game!" he shouted and graded the attention of the crowd. "Last one of the night, so what's it gonna be!".

"I have a suitable game of party!" Starfire raised her hand.

"Okay, what is it?" Cyborg looked at sceptically, as everyone did.

"Well, it is more of a pairing ritual on my home planet!" Starfire lightly explained.

"If it involves death and bloodshed, I am not doing it!" Aqualad shouted out.

"Why not?" Speedy replied.

"No, it does not involve violence or injury. Everyone gathers in a group while there is no light and you kiss someone. You then guess who you kissed, if two are correct, they should be a couple!"

"Kissing! What sort of game is that?" Cole asked.

Everyone looked for a moment, not sure what to make of it. Kissing each other in the dark, especially when a few of the bunch didn't even like each other.

Beastboy took this moment to go get Raven. She was still reading her book. "Hey Raven, remember our deal?" he tapped on her shoulder.

She removed her earplugs "Can you repeat that!".

"Party games starting!" Beastboy said in a grin.

"What game are we playing?" she asked uninterested.

"Well, I don't know the name. It sounds like a guessing game, you kiss someone in the ..."

"Kissing!" she interrupted.

"..Yeah! You then have to guess who you kissed!"

"I am NOT doing that!" Raven shouted.

"But Raven, you agreed!" Beastboy whined.

"ALL RIGHT! I'll do it!" Raven abruptly answered.

He walked her back to the crowd, who where beginning to laugh at the prospect of the game. They where also planning on who they wanted to kiss.

"Okay, everyone rea...hold it, Jinx and Flash don't have to this, nor do me or Starfire!" Robin pointed out.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because we're already couples, this is more of a singles game!" Jinx answered. "Am I right, Starfire?"

"Yes, couple shouldn't do this!" Starfire answered.

"And look who is joining us!" Beastboy shouted out and gestured towards Raven.

Everyone looked surprised or more amazed that he made her agree.

"Okay, gather in circle!" Robin ordered. Everyone did as he said. "Okay I'm going to turn out the lights."

"Hold it!" Raven shouted out, "Who here can see in the dark?". She looked around. Beastboy, Red Star, Aqualad and Cole raised their hands. "Might I suggest blindfolds!"

They looked at each other and agreed. The all ran to the kitchen and got a towel before returning to the group.

"And no telepathy!" Cyborg pointed out to Raven.

"Fine!"

"Okay, blindfolds on!" Robin pointed out. Once the certain people did, he turned out the lights. "Now shuffle!"

Everyone moved around, they couldn't see anything but could hear each others footsteps. "Okay, Stop!" Robin shouted out. The sound of footsteps ceased.

Everyone stood in silence. Raven herself stood with her arms crossed. Somewhat uninterested.

"Okay, go!" Robin said.

Everyone started to feel around until they felt something that resembled a body. Pairs of people kissed each other in the darkness.

Raven just stood there, not wanting to get involved. She didn't feel bad, she actually couldn't care less about the outcome. But she then felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt strong as it slowly moved alone her shoulder and to her neck and cheek.

She felt nervous. In her mind she said 'get it over with'. Who ever it was moved closer and placed their other hand on her other cheek. They then kissed her every passionately.

Raven resisted for a moment but then gave in. She rested her hand the persons shoulders as she felt her knees gave way and began to struggle for breath.

"5...4...3...2..." Robin counted down, the signal for everyone to move away.

Ravens kiss broke and the hands that held her left and hers became empty.

"...1!" and the light came back on. Everyone stood around and stared before braking into laughter. Raven stood still with her eyes closed, still recovering from the adrenaline rush and lack of oxygen.

"Damn girl, you look like got a good one!" Bumblebee commented.

Ravens eyes shot open and finally breathed in. Most of the girls looked at her in awe.

"Okay, I'm going next with who every kissed you!" Panther ordered.

"Okay, you now have to guess who you kissed!" Robin shouted out.

"I think I got either Mos or Menos, I could taste the Tequila!" Cole pointed out.

"I kissed someone a lot shorter than me!" Red Star added.

"I felt stubble!" Panther laughed.

"So did I!" Speedy said with a worried face.

"I got someone with really nice perfume!" Beastboy asked.

"I think I got an extra shade of lipstick on!" Argent said looking at her fingers.

"I want to know who got Raven!" Hot spot said and everyone agreed.

"Okay, everyone guess!"

"I'm saying I got Hot Spot!" Argent called.

"I'm agreeing!" Hot Spot replied.

"I'm going with Mos!" Cole shouted out.

"No, I think I got panther!" Mos said in surprisingly good English.

"I say I got Beastboy!" Panther called.

"I don't think so!" Beastboy replied.

"I personally couldn't care less!" Raven said before moving out of the crowd to return to her book. Her comment left everyone in silence for a moment.

"Don't worry, I know!" Cyborg said.

"Know what exactly?" Raven asked.

"Who kissed who?"

"What! How?" Speedy asked.

"Something called a night vision camera!" Cyborg pointed out a camera on his forearm before it retracted into the compartment it came from.

"Show us Cyborg!" Bumblebee demanded.

"Now why would I do that! But I would if I got something good out of it!" Cyborg put on his best poker face.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Cole asked.

"Well..." Cyborg started.

"He is! Get him!" Hot Spot realised and they all jumped. The frantically wrestled him to the ground. They got off him and his arm was detached.

"Okay, Got it!" Beastboy called. "Now, lets see here. Review, image and zoom. Beh hahahahahahahaahh!". He laughed out loud and fell over.

"What?" asked Argent.

"See for yourself!" he said and he handed the arm to Argent.

She looked at the read out, "Hey Speedy, you want to know who you kissed!"

"From the way you said that, I don't think so!" Speedy replied.

"You kissed...Aqualad.!"

"What" Both Speedy and Aqualad stood in shock before holding their heads in their hands, they were not going to hear the end of this.

"Cole! You kissed, Red Star!" Argent called out.

Cole and Red Star just looked at each other and blushed.

"I kissed, Menos? That's surprising!"

"And ...!" she paused and stared wide eyed at the picture.

"Lets see", Robin got the arm and looked. His reaction was the same "This ain't good!". They all gathered around and looked at the picture.

They where all focused on where Raven was in the picture. She was kissing a man, arms around each other in what looked very passionate.

The group all looked up with worried faces. This meant a death sentence or worse for the man she kiss.

"I see you all look worried. What does the picture show!" Raven asked bluntly.

"You don't want to see this, Raven!" Cyborg warned.

"Yes! I do! Now hand it over!" she asked again.

Robin jumped out in front "Trust us Raven, you don't want to see thi...!"

"NOW!" She shouted with fire in her eyes.

Robin handed over Cyborgs arm and Raven snatched out of Robins hand.

"Before you see it, Raven. How was that kiss you got!" Jinx asked.

"Do you want me to describe it!" Raven raised an eyebrow. They all nodded. "Very well! It felt wanted and passionate. This persons hands felt strong and wilful yet gentle and caressing. It felt like the person who did it wanted to do it! I could sense that at least!". She wasn't going to lie, everyone had seen the picture. But she then looked at the picture. She wasn't sure what she was looking at but everyone could see her expression. Pure shock!

She raised her head and looked at the person in question. He was at the back of the group and had been silent for all this time. Beastboy.

He just stood there and hung his head in shame as if waiting for the hangman to take him to the gallows. Raven being the executioner.

She walked slowly towards him with a murderous look in her eye. He himself didn't move, he just stood there calm and placid as if he knew his end was close. He didn't even raise his head as she approached.

When they were face to face, Beastboy simple uttered, "Just make it quick and painless. Please!"

"All right!" Raven said.

Beastboy expected the fires of hell or the gates of St. Peter. The first being more likely. But felt a hand raise his head by his chin and felt a kiss on his lips. Equally as passionate as his with delicate fingers resting on his cheek.

Raven broke the kiss. "Quick enough?" She asked.

Beastboy shook off the momentary daze and looked at her. She had a satisfied smile on her face. She put her hood over her head then slowly turned on her heel and returned to her book where it still sat in the corner.

The other ladies in the group all had ideas. "That kiss must have been good!" Argent said.

"Forget good! Think amazing!" Cole also commented.

Everyone single lady in the room glanced at each and stared seductively at Beastboy.

Beastboy could see every expression and the fear was in his eyes. All he could say was "Eeep!"

"I'm next!"

"No, I am!"

"Says who!"

They all rushed for him. Beastboy braced himself for an impact that would have sent him into next week. It never came. He opened his eyes to find Cole's, Bumblebee's, Argent's, Melvin's and Panther's feet being held to floor with dark energy. At that moment, Beastboy found himself encased in dark energy and was lifted over the group before coming to rest next to Raven. She sat him down and released him from her power.

She moved his arm and positioned it so it was draped over her shoulders before reclining her head onto his chest and continuing to read.

"Sorry girls. He's taken!"

One woman looked on as the others tried to get free themselves from where they were being held. "The Calswallf Ritual never fails!" Starfire giggled to herself.

"What was that Star?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

The End


End file.
